The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire of rubber or rubber-like synthetic material, i.e. elastomeric material, with said tire including: a carcass that is anchored in bead regions by being looped around inextensible bead cores; a conventional reinforcing belt disposed between the carcass and a tread strip; respective bead rubber members that each extend around one of the bead regions; and respective sidewall rubber portions that are disposed on laterally outer sides of the carcass and essentially extend from the bead rubber members to shoulder regions of the tire. The present invention also relates to methods of producing such tires.
With heretofore known pneumatic vehicle tires, the sidewall rubber portions that are disposed on laterally outer sides of the carcass are a unitary component that has a specific rubber mixture composition. This mixture is intended to provide lasting bending stress or flexure. This is generally a relatively soft or yielding mixture, which furthermore must be resistant to the effects of ozone and must have good flow characteristics so that the written material and technical data that is present in the sidewall region can be formed in a visually satisfactory manner.
This known sidewall mixture is not very suitable for being able to have different effects upon the tire in this region with regard to specific desired tire characteristics. In order to be able to vary specific tire characteristics in this region, it is known to introduce additional load-carrying inserts or to provide expensive and/or complicated rubber profilings in the shoulder region and in the lower sidewall region.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a tire of the aforementioned general type in such a way that specific tire characteristics can be established or altered in a simple manner, and in particular that forces from the bead region can be introduced into the region of the edge of the belt.